1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for measuring a length of a pipe of an air conditioning system with indoor unit and outdoor unit, and particularly, to an apparatus and method for measuring a length of a pipe of an air conditioning system by measuring a strength of a length detection signal sent from one end of the pipe.
2. Background
In general, an air conditioner includes an outdoor unit installed outdoors, and an indoor unit installed indoors, and a connection pipe for transferring refrigerant, which is disposed between the outdoor unit and the indoor unit.
As such, in the air conditioner, the connection pipe disposed between the outdoor unit and the indoor unit is long in length, and the indoor unit and the outdoor unit are installed, respectively, inside and outside a building. Usually, most of the connection pipe is placed inside the building.
When the connection pipe for connecting the indoor unit and the outdoor unit to each other is long and placed inside the building, an accurate length of the connection pipe needs to be known in order to fill or charge the refrigerant.
In case of injecting or filling the refrigerant in the related art air conditioning system, the length of the refrigerant pipe, which should be known in order to measure an exact amount of injected refrigerant, cannot be measured accurately.
In addition, in case where a manager of the air conditioning system cannot physically measure the length of pipe because the pipe installed between the indoor and outdoor units of the air conditioning system is not exposed outwardly to due to a structure of the building in which the air conditioning system is installed, it is inconvenient to measure the length of the pipe, and also excessive costs are required for maintenance thereof.